The present invention relates to a package which demonstrates utility of two cooperating attachable pieces. More particularly, the invention relates to a package designed for an abrasive tool and abrasive material.
Currently, abrasive tools, e.g., sanding blocks, are sold as a separate item apart from an abrasive material, e.g., sanding paper, used therewith. Sanding devices come in a variety of configurations, and include a surface designed for holding a piece of sandpaper adjacent thereto. Some of these devices include sanding blocks, sanding disks, sanding wheels, etc. Accordingly, each of these devices has corresponding sandpaper which is configured to fit with each device.
In addition to the sandpaper being configured to fit the device, there have been a number of ways to hold the sandpaper to the device. For example, clamping techniques, sticky back sandpaper and hook and loop materials have been previous used.
The retail outlets, such as Home Depot™ and Lowes™ sell the sanding devices in different areas. The sanding devices are typically found in a tool section of the store, while sandpaper can be found in tools, paint and/or hardware sections and the sandpaper is typically sold either as single sheet or bulk.
Customers are frequently confused or unsure of the type of sandpaper to buy for a particular sanding device or job to be performed. There is a need to provide an improved way to inform and demonstrate to the customer the type of sandpaper to be used with a particular device as well as the utility of such combination. The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.